¿Qué decisión tomar?
by Seriefila
Summary: Mientras Sherlock y Watson se encuentran en la espera de un caso ideal, el Doctor y Amy se encuentran con una situación imposible. ¿Quién es el dueño de este reloj de bolsillo?


Ni Sherlock ni Doctor Who me pertenecen, claramente. Solamente hago juego de los personajes y de mi creatividad. Espero disfruten.

 **¿Qué decisión tomar?**

Estaba comenzando a atardecer. Ya había ordenado ambos departamentos, tanto el propio como el de sus muchachos; quienes en ese momento se encontraban resolviendo un caso nuevo, que el buen detective inspector de Scotland Yard les había ofrecido, por lo que aprovechó su ausencia para realizar la limpieza correspondiente. Eso sí, dejando el polvo el cual era más que importante para el detective consultor.

Aun se escuchaba movimiento fuera del departamento. Las idas y venidas de los peatones yendo a sus hogares, saliendo de sus respectivos empleos para salir a cenar a algún restaurante cercano, o simplemente regresar a sus casas.

A lo lejos, pero todavía perceptible, se escuchaba un sonido extraño, no común de los alrededores, como si fuera un motor forzado, que aumentaba y disminuía la fuerza del sonido, y así repetidas veces hasta que se detuvo. La señora Hudson frunció el ceño intentando distinguir a qué podía relacionarse aquel sonido, sin embargo, luego de mucho pensar, desistió y dejó el pensamiento de lado en el mismo instante en que sus muchachos llegaban a casa, a lo que salió a darles la bienvenida.

"Oh, Sherlock…" murmuró apenada la señora Hudson, al contemplar el estado en el que se encontraba el detective consultor. Se le acercó para tomarlo con mucho cuidado de la barbilla y observar con más detalle el golpe que había recibido en el pómulo, muy cerca del ojo, lo más seguro persiguiendo a un criminal.

"No es nada, señora Hudson." Aseguró Sherlock para calmar la preocupación de su querida ama de llaves.

"No es nada gracias a que llegué a tiempo para detener al criminal que por poco va y te mata, Sherlock. Deberías haberme esperado y así hubiéramos evitado todo este escándalo." El susodicho rodó los ojos al escuchar el sermón dado por el doctor. Ya había escuchado suficiente durante el viaje de regreso a casa.

Sherlock decidió ignorar al doctor por lo que restaba del día y finalmente descansaría, después de varios días sin haber pegado ojo o haber comido algo más sustentable que un té y unas tostadas con mermeladas, forzadas por John.

El detective escuchó murmullo a lo lejos del departamento, proveniente de los pies de las escaleras, eso indicaba que John se había quedado conversando con la señora Hudson para reasegurarle de que estaba todo en orden y lo mantendría controlado. Nuevamente rodó los ojos. El doctor era tan predecible que ya daba gracia.

Cerró los ojos recostado sobre el sofá contra la pared una vez escuchó las pisadas de su blogger subiendo las escaleras. Fingiría haberse dormido y así evitaría que el sermón continuase.

"Sherlock, sé que aún no te has dormido. Sé la diferencia en la respiración entre una persona dormida y una persona despierta." El detective felicitó internamente al doctor, pero decidió mantenerse con los ojos cerrados, a fin de agotar la poca paciencia de Watson y así lograr que lo dejara en paz más rápido. "Sherlock…" Volvió a insistir y soltó un suspiro, frustrado. "Sherlock, debes tener más cuidado. No siempre puedes largarte y esperar que te siga el paso fácilmente, ni tampoco podré evitar siempre cualquier daño que te quieran ocasionar, así que por favor… para reducir mi preocupación, e incluso la preocupación de la señora Hudson, evita salir corriendo tras un criminal al menos que sepas un cien por cien que yo te sigo detrás." Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Sherlock se marchó a su propia habitación, decidido a descansar de una vez por todas. La adrenalina que había llegado a sentir ya se estaba yendo de su cuerpo, dando lugar a una gran fatiga y cansancio.

Varios días transcurrieron, y todavía no tenían un caso nuevo. Sherlock estaba sentado, semi acostado sobre su sofá, enfurecido cual niño pequeño que no obtiene lo que quiere, en su caso, porque no había caso nuevo que le produjera el suficiente interés como para que saliera del departamento y comenzara a investigar.

John Watson revisaba el blog en busca de un caso que pudiera satisfacer a su compañero de piso, mientras se bebía un relajante té. A su parecer, había varios casos que parecían interesantes, pero cada vez que le nombraba alguno al detective consultor, este los rechazaba y nombraba el por qué eran absurdos y no requerían de la pérdida de su tiempo. Cosa que comenzaba a exasperar al doctor. Simplemente no había un buen caso presente, y hasta que Lestrade les pidiera ayuda en otro de sus casos podía ocurrir mucho tiempo.

La señora Hudson subió las escaleras hasta el departamento de sus muchachos con una bandeja en manos, que contenía galletas recientemente horneadas por ella misma. Esperaba que al menos con unas galletas caseras, el humor de Sherlock cambiara, aunque sea ligeramente. De lo contrario, comenzaría a dispararle a la pared y, de ser posible, evitar ese suceso a toda costa.

"Sherlock, querido, ¿por qué no lees los diarios, quizás aparezca un buen asesinato que logre captar tu interés?" El detective sonrió ligeramente de costado al escuchar las palabras de la anciana, pero volvió a su estado de amargura al instante, y no respondió a la señora Hudson.

"Señora H, ni se preocupe en hablarle. Su humor está por los pisos, y no hay nada lo suficientemente… sospechoso, que capture el interés de Sherlock. He estado leyendo por horas diferentes casos que me envían al blog, pero ninguno es de su interés."

"Los criminales se están volviendo perezosos. ¿¡Dónde hay un buen caso cuando se lo necesita!?" En cuanto lo decía se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, continuando su rabieta inicial, y poniendo al resto nervioso.

No mucho tiempo después, empezó a rebuscar entre los diferentes rincones de la sala, removiendo diferentes papeles, haciéndolos volar, mientras seguía en busca, de nada más y nada menos, que una caja de cigarrillos. John sabía que este estado no tardaría en llegar, por lo que se había desecho de los cigarrillos apenas dos días antes, no dispuesto a que su compañero cediera a la tentación de algo tan tóxico. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sherlock, parecía exasperarse aún más, al no encontrar ni uno solo de los repuestos que había ocultado, en caso de que algo como esto sucediera.

Y como caído del cielo, se escuchó el timbre sonar dos veces. Sherlock se enderezó, alerta, y con los ojos iluminados, anticipando un nuevo caso. Mientras la señora Hudson bajaba a abrirle a la persona que había llegado a traerles un caso, Sherlock y John ordenaron el lío que el primero había ocasionado en su búsqueda de las cajetillas de cigarrillos.

La señora Hudson dejó pasar a una muchacha pelirroja, quien se adentró a la sala con un aspecto risueño, y detrás de ella, un hombre, joven, con un corbatín, algo anticuado para alguien tan joven. La pelirroja se mordió el labio y le murmuró algo al joven quien la acompañaba a la vez que lo codeaba, apenas aguantando la emoción. La pregunta era, emoción a qué.

Sherlock, nuevamente en su humor frustrado y haciendo gestos de desagrado, carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de los invitados. La joven pelirroja se sonrojó y se cubrió parte de su rostro con su cabello, intentando imposibilitar que la viesen en tal estado, avergonzada de su actitud de una adolescente.

"Si no tienen un caso el cual ofrecerme, por favor, los invito a que se retiren." Dijo, ya cansado de esperar y no tener nada interesante en lo que poner su mente en marcha.

"Oh, sí. Lo sentimos mucho, señor Sherlock Holmes. Es simplemente un honor estar frente a la presencia de alguien como usted. Nunca creíamos que podríamos verlo, mucho menos estar frente suyo." Dijo el hombre con el corbatín, quien también traía un aspecto risueño, similar al de la pelirroja. "Siempre es un honor encontrarse con alguien con sus grandes talentos. Digo… diría que eres el ser más inteligente, pero yo estoy en la sala... pero, está muy cerca. De verdad."

El hombre parecía ya estar hablando cosas sin sentido, hasta que mencionó qué él mismo era el hombre… no. El ser, más inteligente. Esto provocó una carcajada en John Watson. Pocos se atreverían a llamarse más inteligentes que Sherlock Holmes, y quienes se atrevieron fueron criminales, o Mycroft. Pero nunca una persona común como quien se encontraba ahora presente frente a ellos.

La pelirroja le dio un codazo a su acompañante en las costillas para que se callase. Si podían evitar que otra persona famosa los odiase, sería lo mejor. Ya habían viajado a diferentes lugares y tiempos, y por culpa de las palabras del hombre de corbatín los habían expulsado de restaurantes, hoteles, supermercados… Y otra gran variedad de lugares.

"Disculpen, el Doctor y yo…" Comenzó la pelirroja, antes de ser interrumpida por su acompañante.

"Un momento, Amy." Dijo el joven repentinamente con un semblante serio, y la mirada fija sobre el mantel de la chimenea. "¿De quién es eso?" Tanto Sherlock, como John y Amy observaron la chimenea y luego al Doctor, sin entender a lo que se refería.

"Doctor, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Cuestionó Amy, curiosa y confundida, sin apartar la mirada del Doctor.

El Doctor ignoró por completo a los que se encontraban a su alrededor, mantenía la mirada en aquel objeto, tan familiar suyo, pero a la vez diferente. Caminó hasta la chimenea, y lo tomó en sus manos, contemplando los símbolos grabados en el reloj de bolsillo, algo gastado por la desatención y el tiempo que debía estar olvidado. Se dio media vuelta, enseñando lo que tenía en sus manos.

"Esto. ¿A quién le pertenece este reloj?" Formulada la pregunta del millón de dólares, el Doctor observó al detective consultor, preguntándose internamente si tal inteligencia se debía a lo que de verdad era. Amy también miró al joven detective, para luego volver su mirada al Doctor, más confundida que antes.

"Doctor, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Amy, ¿no lo entiendes? Por supuesto que no, ¿cómo podrías entenderlo? Nunca antes te lo había enseñado. Nunca tuve que usarlo en tu presencia… Oh, Martha… tantos recuerdos." El Doctor, pareció perderse en su memoria por unos instantes, pero retomó en donde que había dejado, no muchos segundos más tarde. "Pond. Esto… este reloj de bolsillo, por más ordinario que sea, es lo más valioso que podría haber. Esto, Pond, quiere decir que no estoy solo." Los ojos del Doctor se llenaron de lágrimas. Podía fácilmente verse que se había emocionado, pero Amy aun no entendía lo que el Doctor le había querido decir. "Sabía que la TARDIS no nos había traído aquí por nada." Murmuró aún más sinsentidos para los allí presentes.

"Este… es mío ese reloj." Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a John Watson, quién se encogió en su lugar al ser observado por todos, de una manera tan penetrante. "Pero no tiene nada de especial… Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo llegó a mi posesión. Tampoco sé por qué aun lo conservo." El Doctor sonrió con satisfacción, los ojos aún cargados de lágrimas y se arrodilló frente al médico militar.

"John, este reloj es mucho más de lo que aparenta. ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de llevarlo contigo a todas partes a las que vayas? ¿No has tenidos sueños, de los cuales no puedes encontrar un sentido lógico?" El aludido se encontraba con la boca abierta, incapaz de responder a las preguntas del Doctor. "Creeme cuando te digo, que dentro de este reloj… te espera un mundo completamente diferente a este…" el Doctor miró hacia atrás, hacia el detective consultor, quien se mantuvo observando los movimientos y las palabras que le decía a su blogger. Volvió a girarse, para dirigir su mirada a la de John "Pero, abrir este reloj… Llevaría a que tuvieras que dejar esta vida que tienes junto a uno de los hombres más sorprendentes e inteligentes de la historia. Tienes que estar dispuesto a sacrificar eso. En cualquier caso, John, yo estaré aquí, esperando la respuesta que hayas tomado, y para lo que necesites."

John Watson no podía hacer otra cosa más que contemplar los símbolos grabados en el reloj de bolsillo, con millones de pensamientos sobre qué hacer, y qué no. No deseaba dejar a Sherlock, pero mentiría si dijera que no le daba curiosidad abrir el reloj y ver que sucedía luego… Si pudiera evitar tener que perder a Sherlock, sería diferente.

Sentía la mirada del detective sobre él. Sabía que también estaba esperando una respuesta de su parte. También sabía que no deseaba que abriese el reloj, por más que mostrase indiferencia cuando le preguntaba qué haría él en su lugar. Era una decisión difícil, que requería de muchos días de pensar en frío.

Si abría el reloj, y comprendía todo lo que el Doctor le había dicho, ¿podría quedarse con Sherlock, aún así? ¿O tendría que perderlo?

Pasaron semanas, entre las que John acompañaba a Sherlock a resolver diferentes casos otorgados por Scotland Yard, y otras veces se encontraba en su habitación, pensando, decidiendo. En una ocasión, el Doctor y Amy se encontraron presentes en uno de sus casos, alegando que su interferencia sería más que necesaria, y cuando llegaron al final del caso, comprendieron que se referían a aliens… El Doctor nunca había mencionado antes nada acerca de aliens… Y eso solo le generaba más intriga e indecisión.

El Doctor no le dio mucha información al respecto, más allá de los aspectos bases de los extraterrestres, diciendo que, si se decidía a abrir el reloj, todas sus preguntas serían respondidas por si solas.

Fue esa misma noche, tras el caso del alien, que Sherlock se aproximó a su habitación. Raras veces Sherlock se había acercado a su habitación, y si lo hacía, nunca cuando John se encontrase allí. Por lo que lo observó con curiosidad.

El detective se acercó aún más hasta sentarse junto a Watson en su cama, dirigiendo la mirada al reloj de bolsillo en las manos del doctor. Se mordió el labio inferior y colocó una mano sobre las de John, al tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos.

"Creo que deberías hacerlo…" John lo miró sorprendido. Su amigo, siempre tan egoísta, había decidido sacrificarse, en cierto sentido, a favor de que su mejor amigo pudiera ser feliz, si es que abrir aquel reloj lo hacía… Y a medida que pasaban los días, sentía que el reloj lo llamaba y lo atraía cada vez más.

"Pero, Sherlock, ¿y tu…?"

"El Doctor nunca dijo nada de que no pudiéramos ser amigos luego de que abrieses el reloj. Solo dio a entender que no podrías quedarte… Lo cual, si es lo que tu quieres, está bien por mí, John."

John no podía creer las palabras de su mejor amigo. Sintió como un calor abrasador que lo envolvía y le sonrió cálidamente a Sherlock antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Sherlock le devolvió el abrazo al instante, cerrando los ojos por unos momentos, antes de separarse.

John Watson miró fijamente el reloj. Movió la mirada por última vez a Sherlock, antes de redirigir la mirada al reloj y finalmente presionar el botón que mantenía cerrada la tapa del reloj de bolsillo. Las memorias de todas sus regeneraciones anteriores comenzaron a fluir en su memoria. Recordó cómo es que había llegado a la Tierra, por qué había dejado sus memorias encerradas en el reloj y se había hecho pasar por un humano todo este tiempo.

Cerró los ojos, y enderezó su postura, había pasado cuánto tiempo ya de la Guerra del Tiempo… El Doctor podría responder que había sucedido. Sus últimos recuerdos fueron escapar de Gallifrey, viajar a la Tierra, había fijado un año al azar, y había fijado para que su TARDIS volviera de manera automática a Gallifrey, en caso de que algún Señor del Tiempo más necesitase escapar de aquella feroz guerra. Ahora recordaba. Se había hecho pasar por humano en caso de que los Daleks lo buscasen, y así evitaría poner en peligro la vida de todos los seres humanos.

"¿John?" Abrió los ojos, al escuchar que lo llamaban por su nombre de humano. Se volteó y observó a Sherlock, a quién le sonrió ligeramente. "¿Vas a irte?" El dolor en aquellas palabras emitidas, por más que Sherlock intentó esconderlo, podía sentirlo. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreírle.

"No. No podría dejarte, aun sabiendo todo lo que sé. Solo tengo que encontrar al Doctor para que me ponga al tanto de todo lo que me perdí en mi ausencia. Estoy seguro que pasó mucho tiempo… Además, ¿qué sería de ti sin tu blogger?" Sherlock sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y John Watson agradeció aquel fatídico día, en el que, a pesar del horror y sufrimiento, decidió marcharse de esa guerra, para ir a la Tierra. De no haberlo hecho, no habría conocido a este humano tan increíble.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este onefic. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía, y mucho más que no publicaba nada. Lo estaba necesitando, y eso se notó al ver que actualmente la hora que tengo son las 2:20 de la madrugada.

Como sea, si a alguien le gustó, por favor, comenten. Sino, también. Si tienen algunas ideas, críticas, todo es bienvenido. Desde ya, muchas gracias. Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
